


Wrong Stop

by Apollo55



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Zack meets a lost woman in Brooklyn.





	Wrong Stop

            Neneh looked at her surroundings. She knew there was something weird about the train ride. She knew they stop she got off didn’t look right but it was only her second day in Brooklyn. She should have just stayed and found a job closer to home. Maybe she should have been smart and actually learned New York before she decided to apply to the Whitney Museum. She should have at the very least gotten an apartment in Manhattan where she was working and not Brooklyn. She took a deep breath. Maybe she could find a store and talk to someone in there about how to get back to her apartment. She took a deep breath before walking into some weird looking natural food store. SLAM. Right into what felt like a brick wall.

“Oh, sorry, I should have been watching where I was walking.” He touched her wrist. “Ya alright?”

“I’m fine.” 

            He was a pretty man with a beautiful accent. She concentrated a bit on his face. She was positive she saw him in passing on Twitter or Instagram. She shrugged the feeling off. She felt him hand her something. 

“Oh, I forgot to use this coupon, so if you want a dollar off some Puroroast, you can have it.”

“Oh, um thanks. I’m not actually going shopping. I need directions.”

            He nodded. He wasn’t very good at social interaction. It had been a while since he needed to introduce himself to an attractive woman.

“Where’d you need to go?”

“My apartment.” She noticed it was getting dark. “I think I took the wrong train.”

“Oh, happens to my apartment mate. I can walk with you? I just have to run these bags up to my apartment, so he has dinner when he comes home?”

“Ummm, I don’t know.”

“It’s fine. I’m going to keep you safe. I promise, I’m not trying to do anything more than walk you home.”

            She debated in her head if she could trust him. He looked trustworthy.

“My name is Zack by the way. I’d shake your hand but...”

“Right. I’m Neneh.”

“Like Neneh Cherry?”

“Exactly like Neneh Cherry.”

            She smiled at him. She needed to stop thinking this weird dude in SPLX shirt was cute. He was being kind. She was pretty sure the roommate he mentioned was more like his boyfriend than a roommate. She had no reason to not trust him, especially when he had her walk in the apartment building with him. He could have just left her on the stoop. She heard him talking to someone with an Irish accent, he was probably equally attractive. She noticed Zack walking back down the street.

“Alright, so what’s the address?”

“Here.” She showed him her ID.

“You realize that you live right around the corner right? You were only off by one stop.”

“Oh.”

            They started walking down the sidewalk together. Maybe she’d ask him for coffee? Was that acceptable? Did women ask men on dates? It was 2017, of course women asked men on dates. What if he didn’t like coffee? No. He had the coffee coupon.

“Usually my mate, gets off at the one you should have gotten off. And I have to walk to get him.” He looked up at her building. “Well, here you are.”

“Thanks a lot for walking me home.”

“Not a problem. If ever you don’t feel safe, apartment two, there’s two muscular boys who’d gladly walk you home.”

            She really needed to shoot her shot. Ask him to go to coffee. Say something flirty Neneh. She built up two seconds worth of courage.

“Well in that case, maybe I will get off on the wrong stop more often.”

“Right.”

            Of course, he didn’t pick up on her flirting. He was cute and probably secretly seeing that roommate he keeps talking about.

“Okay, well thanks again, I should go in and get ready for tomorrow.”

“Maybe get off at the wrong stop and we can go for tea, I know a good spot.” He smiled at her.

“I’d like that. I’ll see you around five.”

“Just come up to apartment two.”

“Sounds good. Have a good night Zack.”

“You too Neneh Cherry.”

            He smirked before walking back down her stairs. He had no idea what to do on a date. His only hope was that he kept her safe and didn’t push her into anything. Surely she wouldn’t have said yes to his offer of tea, had he made her uncomfortable.

 


End file.
